godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Triax
|image =Triax.jpg |caption =Triax in Godzilla, King of the Monsters by Marvel |name =Triax |species =Mega Monster |nicknames =None |height =90 meters |length =N/A |wingspan =N/A |weight =80,000 tons |forms =None |controlled =None |relationships =TBA |allies =Rhiahn, Krollar |enemies =Godzilla |firstappearance =Godzilla, King of the Monsters (Marvel) Issue 12 }} Triax is a Mega Monster who first appeared in Issue #12 of the Marvel comic series Godzilla, King of the Monsters. Appearance Triax is a bizarre creature who resembles a tortoise, but has a large beak and eyes with yellow irises that are separated from the rest of his body by stalks, giving him characteristics of land snails and slugs. Triax's legs are short and stumpy, resembling those of an elephant. Triax's shell is dark green. History ''Godzilla, King of the Monsters'' The aggressive warlords of the planet Mega had long employed gigantic, cybernetically enhanced monsters in their countless campaigns across the universe. Their most tenacious foe was a rival civilization known as the Betans. Like the Megans, the Betans too employed giant monsters in their wars. However, the warlords of Mega proved the superior monster makers and eventually began to prevail upon their ancient enemies. Pivotal to the furtherance of their campaign against the Betans was seizing a small almost insignificant world called Earth. To achieve this, the Megans sent their three most powerful monsters, the awesome Mega Monsters. One of these creatures was the monster Triax, who was sent in advance of the other two Mega Monsters to test the might of the only creatures that the Megans felt might pose a threat to their conquest of the Earth - Godzilla and Red Ronin. It was Triax who initiated combat with the two Earth champions, attacking them in the wilderness of Utah and eventually forcing the battle to Salt Lake City, where he was joined by his fellow Mega Monsters in a conflict that would decide the fate of the world. Abilities Triax is able to survive in the vacuum of outer space, and is also capable of a limited form of space travel, although this may only be with the aid of his Megan masters. The monster is able to fly by means of jet propulsion units that have been cyberneticly inserted into his feet. The monster is also able to employ these propulsion units to attack a foe, blasting them with an incredible concussive stream of force. Triax's body is covered in hard, almost impenetrable armour plates. His eye-stalks seem a vulnerable point, however, they can be retracted into his head to prevent damage. The monster's bird-like beak is capable of a powerful and tenacious grip. Triax is a fairly uninventive combatant, preferring a series of 'hit-and-run' strikes to any prolonged melee. Towards this end, Triax will use his propulsion units to blast a foe away from himself. The monster will also turn tail and seem to flee when opportunity presents itself only to turn back around and smash into his enemy with a jet-propelled charge from behind. Despite the seeming caution behind such tactics, Triax also seems overconfident in his own invulnerability to damage, underestimating the strength and power of his enemies. This lack of caution was to prove fatal when Triax chose to dive down upon Godzilla in a frontal assault. Gallery MEGA_MONSTERS.gif|Triax (left), alonside Rhiahn and Krollar Category:Comic Kaiju Category:Aliens